


Shuffle (Canceled)

by Rook_385



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alya Césaire Knows, Alya Césaire Ships It, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bee Miraculous, Chloe being Chloe, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Fox Miraculous, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel being an asshole, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Happy Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I ran out of Tags, Jade Turtle Nino Lahiffe, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Miraculous Holder Nino Lahiffe, Miraculous Holders, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, Nino Lahiffe Knows, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Oblivious Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Past Miraculous Holders, Peacock Miraculous, Poor Nino Lahiffe, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Princess Chloé Bourgeois, Sabine Cheng Knows, Turtle Miraculous, Wingman Nino Lahiffe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rook_385/pseuds/Rook_385
Summary: Marinette used to have a regular life, but when a villain named Beetle begins terrorizing Paris, that regular life fades away to almost constant fear. However, her fear fades away when she meets a man named Master Fu.





	1. Chapter 1- An art exhibit

The air was still and cold. The light that filtered through revealed the dust that filled the air, the same light also revealed the figures of two men.

One man was tall and lanky, standing tall with his hands behind his back he looked down at the other man, “You target is the downtown, do all you can to draw him out.” The man said firmly

Bowing to the first man, the shorter figure nodded, “I will strike my target and draw him out, I will not fail you.” He replied earnestly. Standing, the figure turned on his heels and disappeared into the shadows.

Meanwhile, across Paris, a school bus made its way through traffic. Inside it a teacher was lecturing their class, “Okay class, I know that many of you have already been to The Louvre, but unlike your visits, we aren’t just going to have fun, we’re going to look at how the art embodies the culture of Paris.” Finishing her announcement the instructor sat back down. Once she did, Marinette and Alya attempted to pass the time. 

“If I could have any superpower… it would be...?” Alya began glancing out of the window deep in thought, soon catching sight a mime messing with the tourist. Grinning she turned back toward her friend, “It would be the power of Illusion!” Confidence clear in her voice 

Laughing Marinette replied, “Your choice is so much cooler than what I had picked.”

“Oh really? what choice would that be?” Alya inquired.

“I just wanted the power to be graceful, you know how clumsy I can get!” Marinette answered.

Grinning Alya pointed at the windows opposite of their seat, “Look! We’ve made it to the Louvre!” Chatter filled the bus as the students found something interesting to look and talk about.

After a few minutes, they had finally made it into the museum. A couple of minutes had passed as students made their way out of the bus. Many stretched out their legs once they had left the bus. 

However, before they could their teacher grabbed their attention once again, “Okay class, I have some good news and some bad news.” After hearing a small amount of grumbling the instructor continued, “The good news is that you guys haven't stuck with me this entire field trip!” After a small cheer from the crowd of students in front of her she spoke again, “However, you will need to get into groups of four, this is bad news for you guys because I will create your groups.”

Within minutes the excitement fell to a resounding zero, and the groups had been formed. In group, one was Kim, Nathaniel, Rose, and Juleka. Group two had Alix, Max, Alya, and Mylene. Group three was Adrien, Nino, and Ivan. Last but not lease Group four, which consisted of Chloe, Sabrina, and Marinette. Now off to analyze the paintings, statues, and documents inside the Louvre the groups departed.

As the hours passed Marinette found herself being dragged wherever Chloe pleased, Writing down the different impacts that different art embodied. An entire hour had passed when they arrived in the French Revolution area of the Louvre. Chloe crossing her arms upon arrival, “Sabrina, Marinette, you two know what to do.”

With a grumble, Marinette followed Sabrina as they made their way to the first painting. It was a picture if a single women holding the French flag, she was surrounded by what looks like the poor people of France and below all of them were the corpses of the rich and powerful. 

As Marinette wrote down the date of the painting as well as its creator a deep voice filled the hall, “Does anyone know the Irony about the French Revolution?” Turning her gaze toward the voice, Marinette was met with the weirdest thing she’d ever seen. Standing at the doorway was a man in what she assumed was a costume, he wore a full body latex suit, his head covey by a red hood and black eye mask. His torso was covered by a red vest while his hands were covered by a pair of red fingerless gloves. While his legs were left alone for the most part his feet were covered by a red pair of boots. Quickly she finished sizing up the man she gazed back up to his eyes waiting for him to continue.

“No one? Not one person knows the Irony that is the French Revolution?” He asked in disbelief. Reaching behind his back he pulled out a thin baton, “It’s that we need another one.” The stranger spat. Suddenly, the baton expanded, going from two feet to what seemed like five he began running toward Marinette. After a scream, swing, and fall everything went white and Marinette had hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2: Freedom Pt.1

Chapter 2: freedom Pt. 1

Marinette's eyes slowly fluttered open, giving her a clear view of her surroundings attempting to stand up from her seat, she felt a pressure on her wrist, she was tied to the chair. Scanning the area in front of her she saw rusted metal walls, a worn roof with many holes in it, and a large door that was barely connected with its hinges. Behind her she could hear voices, one similar enough to the man who knocked her out, the other voice, was deeper, and cold. 

“Ah, she’s awake.” The cold voice sounded.

“What do you want with me?” Marinette asked, “I’m just a baker's daughter, a nobody there's nothing you could get from -,” she went silent as two skinny hands began massaging her shoulders.

The man behind her took a breath, “It wasn’t our intention to kidnap you, it just happened that you were in the wrong place at the wrong time.” The fingers stopped, “Beetle tends to get… reckless.”

“I got the target.” Beetle sounded from behind them.

The man tensed, “No!” Stepping away from Marinette, it echoed through the entire chamber, “You got carried away!” Anger dripped from his voice, “What do you think will happen when Jade and Tigress get here?” He took a breath, then spoke again, barely above a whisper, “You didn’t get one, not two, but three hostages.” Even though Marinette could barely hear the man, she could still hear the rage taking over the man.

Swallowing the lumps in her throat Marinette took a breath, “Who e… Who else is here?”

She could hear a scof in the background, “Chloe Bourgeois, and her friend Sabrina,” the man responded, voice closer, “now get some rest, you’ll need it.” Beetle and the man walked away, footsteps echoed in the empty chamber, leaving their hostage to suffer in the silence.

~~~~~

 

Handing the customer a paper bag Sabine waved, “Have a great day!” she continued to wave until the customer had walked out of the store.

Turning her attention to the next person in line Sabine couldn’t help but smile, “Hello Bridgette!” Bridgette looked almost exactly like Sabine, the only exception being the different lengths of their hair. While sabine had short hair, Bridgette had long black hair that had been tied into a ponytail. She wore a brown leather jacket with a black tank top underneath, jeans that had a tear in the knees and a pair of brown leather boots. Her left hand was covered by an intricate hand bracelet, on the wrist was a purple wristband with yellow lining that was connected to the center purple pad that had a yellow tiger paw. Each of the fingers had rings that connected to the center with small purple chains.

The customer couldn’t help but smile, “Hello Sabine.” Smiling Bridgette looked behind the counter, “Where’s Mari, shouldn’t she be helping you out today, it is Friday?”

Sabine shook her head, “not today, she had a field trip to the Louvre.” Sabine smiled, “Now let me take your order.”

“You know my order by know,” Bridgette took out her wallet, “What do I owe you.”

Sabine smiled, “It’s on the house sis.”

Suddenly Sabine's phone began to ring. Grabbing it from her pocket Sabine went to shut it off, then she saw the number. It was the schools. Sabine's smile all fell. Looking up at Bridgette for a quick second she answered it.

“Is this Mrs. Cheng?” the man inquired. 

Yes, I am, is there something wrong?” Sabine replied, worry clear in her voice.

She could hear the man take a breath, “She has been kidnapped.” 

Sabine went silent, glancing up at the growing line of customers she took a breath, “I’m sorry everyone but due to an emergency the bakery is closing for the night, sorry for the inconvenience.” Chasing everyone out of the store she turned the sign around, signaling that the store was now closed. Then turned back into the restaurant she brought the phone back to her ear, ready to hear the full story.

Bridgette however, had a different idea. Making her way into the nearby alleyway Bridgette opened her jacket pocket, releasing soft purring from within. After a little nudging the little creature flew out from the pocket. The creature was essentially a tiny flying tiger. It’s fur was purple with black stripes on its tail and forehead. It’s eyes were orange, whiskers long, and had two little fangs were visible even with its mouth closed.

“Why did you wake me, Bridgette?” The tiny tiger spoke, obviously grumpy. 

“So I just overheard that my niece had been kidnapped, and I want to track her down.” The woman smiled, hopeful that the tiny creature in front of her would oblige her.

Suddenly the tiger began laughing, “Of course Bridgette, we can go find your niece, just let me message wayzz.” Putting his paws against his head the tiny tiger's whiskers vibrated. Looking back up at the women in front of him, “You know the words.”

Bridgette smiled, “Taag, stripes on!” Within seconds she was engulfed in a bright purple light. After a few moments, the light dissolved, revealing the women, in her confident glory. She was now covered in a purple latex bodysuit with black stripes on her arms, chest, back, and thighs. A black belt hung loosely from her waistline and a mask covered her eyes, her hair was no longer in the neat ponytail but loose to flutter in the wind. 

Quickly jumping to the roof of the building she began making her way to the Louvre, grin on her face. Confident that she would find her niece. 

~~~~~

“Master! Master!” A tiny voice began.

Glancing up from his book, Fu watched the tiny turtle fly around the furniture in an attempt to get to him. The old man smiled softly at Wayzz’s antics, “Yes Wayzz?” 

Flying to his master's face, Wayzz began to speak, “I got a message from Taag!” Fu nodded, allowing the tiny turtle to continue, “He said that they were going to search for a missing person.” 

Smiling at his kawami, Fu began to pet the tiny turtle’s forehead using his index finger; “Tell him that I’m grateful.” Pausing, Fu crossed his arms and started stroking his long grey beard, “However, why not let the local police deal with this?” 

“It’s the same reason as to why I grabbed your attention so quickly,” Wayzz began. Suddenly the tiny turtle started shivering as if it was winter. After a moment or so, still shivering, he took a breath, “It’s him, he’s transformed Taag and I both sensed this same thing earlier.”

Stroking his beard, even more, Fu glanced at the phonograph in the corner and shook his head. Gazing at Wayzz, the master nodded, “Wayzz, shell on!” Within a few moments, a bright green light engulfed the room.

~~~~~

Gazing up at the torn roof Marinette could see the orange sky, and With a quick glance over her shoulder, she smiled. She was alone. Scanning her surroundings, she quickly found a what looked like shattered glass. There was a problem however, it was to her left and almost ten feet away. Glancing once more to make sure she was alone, she began her plan. Pushing off the floor with her feet she managed to move a couple inches, taking that small movement as a victory. Marinette continued, slowly but surely making it over to the broken glass. Staring down at the glass next to her, she realized this was going to hurt. Slowly tipping over the chair, she closed her eyes, and awaited the pain, wincing when her arm hit the floor. Now with the glass behind her, her hands started to feel around for the glass. After a moment her hand found a shard, grabbing it she clenched her jaw in an attempt to keep the pain at bay. She began moving the sharp shard against the rope on her left wrist.

Wincing once again the rope broke, freeing her hands. Bringing her right arm to the front of the now tipped over chair, she used the same shard of glass to cut the ropes keeping her legs captive. After a few minutes, all of the ropes had been cut and she was free. Pulling her arm out from underneath the chair she began making her way outside of the warehouse. However, upon reaching the door to the outside and paused, “We have Chloe Bourgeois, and her friend Sabrina,” the conversation echoed in her head. 

With a nod to herself and a decision made, Marinette turned on her heel and made her way back into the shadows of the warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: please comment down below and tell me what you think, I really want to know!!! As always thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Freedom Pt.2

Chapter 3: Freedom Pt. 2

The light slowly flooded Chloe’s gaze as she opened her eyes. Immediately something felt off to her. scanning her surroundings she immediately noticed, She was tied up, in someone else’s room. In an attempt to get someone’s attention she screamed, but all that came out was a muffled groan. She quickly realized had been gagged.

She searched the room for anything she could use to escape the room she could use to escape. To her knowledge, she was sat in the back corner of the room giving her a full view of it. To her left was a bed that had a blue comforter and black wooden frame, next to it and closer to her was the nightstand with three drawers and a white vase lamp with a floral pattern on the top. On the opposite of the bed was a white rolling closet door. To her right sat a large dresser with a tv sitting on it, and just beyond was a white door.

Looking over her shoulder she pulled against the ropes in an attempt to free her hands and grinned when she felt the ropes give way. Bringing her hands out from behind the chair she rubbed her wrists for a moment before leaning down to untie her feet. After a few minutes had passed she stood up and began to search the room for anything she could use to defend herself.

Quickly searching the drawers she searched for anything that could possibly help her. Pulling the top drawer open Chloe found a brush, can of hairspray, a spray bottle. Taking them out one by one she checked to see if anything useful was underneath the items, only to be disappointed when she found nothing. Thinking nothing or it she continued to search, finding nothing in the second drawer and a business card in the bottom drawer. With a frown she looked at the business card, gasping as saw the logo, the letter G inside of a circle. 

Scanning the number inscribed on the card Chloe changed her priorities. Okay Chloe, if you can find a phone, you can call for help! Quickly checking the rest of the room she found nothing but clothes and hair products, debating on whether to leave the room or not she quietly made her way over to the door, putting her ear against it. Silence, she couldn’t hear anything on the other side of the door, listening for a few more moments Chloe decided to peek under the door. As she did so she a chill ran down her spine. Boots, she could see a pair a boots making their way toward the door, the footsteps echoed as they got closer.

Quickly standing up she scanned the room to find a place to hide, the footsteps got louder. Would the closet work? No, that's the first place they would look! The footsteps got closer. I could grab something! The footsteps got louder, closer! Chloe’s gaze switched between the bed and the dresser divided on what to do. Then the door opened, chill running down Chloe’s spine. 

Slowly turning around she saw a large figure entering the room. With a scream, the blonde fell backward quickly moving away from the man her back met the nightstand. The man took a step closer to her before his face was met by a comb. Grabbing another item Chloe threw it as hard as she could, only for it to be blocked by the man's arm. As Chloe got into arms reach of the man she went to kick at the man, only for her leg to be grabbed by the man. Getting dragged out from the room Chloe held onto anything she could to slow the man down. 

With a grumble the man lets go of the blonde's leg and grabbed her by the arm, Chloe resisting the whole time. Resisting up until the man grabbed her other arm and forced it behind her back, pushing it up into her shoulder blade. Chloe screamed out in pain, all resistance shattered as the pain shot through her entire arm. 

Leaning close to her ear, the man spoke, “What are we going to do with you?” His foul breath flooding the air, making Chloe almost gag as he spoke.

Trying her best not to gag, “Let me go?” She asked hoping that she was right.

The man chuckled, “Wrong.” The foul breath confirmed. Pushing her arm again, the girl began to scream once more, pain enveloped her arm, tears filled her eyes, and her nerves went haywire as the pain spread out from her arm.

That's when he heard a window shatter, turning to the source of the noise he saw a women standing there. She has long blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail using what looked like a blue brooch. She had a blue mask covering the area around her eyes. Her arms and upper chest was covered in black latex, however, on the outside of her arms, it had a Peacock styled pattern that was light blue on the outside and dark blue on the inside. Going from just below the chest and fanning out her chest was covered by a blue fixed fan pattern, from the fan down her latex suit was dark blue and connected to a pair of inch-high heels. On both sides of her waist, she had what looked like a pair of fixed fans in the closed position.

“Let her go.” The women said in a forceful tone.

The man laughed, “Why should I do that,” shaking with laughter his grip of Chloe’s arm loosened, “Because women in a cheesy costume told me to?” 

The women took a step towards them, “You should do what I told you,” She warned, cracking her knuckles, “Because if you don’t you’ll have to fight me.”

The man stared at the women as she pushed Chloe’s arm yet again, silently challenging the women. Almost immediately the man has pulled away from Chloe, who heard a thud, yell, and then silence. A comforting hand squeezed the blonde's shoulder, “You’re safe now, no need to worry.”

Chloe looked over her shoulder meeting the woman’s friendly gaze but frowned, “What about Sabrina? Is she safe?”

The woman smiled, “She’s safe sweetheart,” she said with a motherly tone, “All that's left is to get Marinette.” She whispered to herself.

~~~~

A pair of yellow eyes peeked over a parapet in front of her, checking to see if the coast was clear. After a few moments, the yellow-eyed women stood up and jumped over to the roof of the nearby warehouse. Landing silently, the predator quietly made her way to one of the many holes in the roof. She listened, making sure the coast was clear she dropped through one of the holes into the warehouse.

Landing with a soft thud Tigress scanned her surroundings. In front of her she could see the office portion of the warehouse, she could tell that it was abandoned by the shattered window and glass littered on the ground. To her right was nothing but shattered glass and worn concrete, the same was seen behind her. The difference was to the left of her, of course, it had worn concrete and shattered glass, those weren’t the difference, it was a chair that looked as if it had been knocked over. Carefully making her way over to the chair Tigress’ heart dropped. 

Blood.

She could see Blood.

Why was there blood?

Where was Marinette?

Was she hurt?

Where was she?

Suddenly a gasp filled the room, quickly turning her back to the chair Tigress’ gaze quickly met another. It was from Marinette. Her eyes were wide and she was cradling her left arm, trails of the blood that had dripped from it. Quickly closing the distance Marinette put her hand on Tigress’ shoulder, “I know you here to rescue me right?” A desperate smile plastered on her face.

With a kind smile, Tigress responded, “I am,” she confirmed, “how could you tell?” she wondered.

“You had a kinder look compared to that of the person who kidnapped me.” the girl started cradling her left arm again, “So when can I get out of here?”

Tigress smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Updates will be slower from here on out as I am starting another project of mine. Please forgive the inconvenience =) Keep reading people!


	4. Chapter 4: Checkup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long! I promise I will try to update this more than I used to! Thanks fo reading ;)

Chapter 4: Checkup

••• One Week Later •••

Marinette groaned as her alarm ripped her from the beautiful dreams that had occupied her mind the night prior. The girl had never been a morning person, not by a longshot. She had always had trouble getting herself out from the warmth of her bed, it had been the case ever since the end of middle school. 

With a long catlike stretch, Marinette began to make her way out of bed and to her dresser. Using the past few days as reference, the ravenette chose to put her hair in her signature pigtails. When it came to what she would wear, she chose a pair of jeans that were rolled up to the mid calf, a jean jacket, pink flats, and a pink button up with white polka dots all round it. 

She looked at her outfit in the mirror and smiled. With a quick grab she slipped her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her bag and glanced over her shoulder. For some reason the girl felt like she was forgetting something, she just couldn’t place her finger on it. Shaking her head, Marinette descended the stairs to the bakery grabbed a croissant, kissed her parents goodbye, and left for school.

Quickly finding her way to the school, the ravenette met up with Nino, Alya, and Adrien, who smiled at the sight of their friend, “Hey dudette! How’s it going?”

Marinette shrugged, “As well as it could be in the morning, you know how it is.”

Alya smiled at her friend, but crossed her arms, “Your tired?”

“I’m always tired!”

Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle, “Okay tired dudette, lets get you into the classroom.”

The group of friends walk into the school, making their way toward the stairs on their way to their first period. While they climbed the steps Nino looked at Marinette's outfit and smiled, “Did you make that yourself?”

The ravenette blinked at the sudden question, “What? My outfit?”

Nino smile deepened, “Yep!”

Now knowing the context of the question Marinette smiled, “It took me a long time to finish it but here it is! How does it look?”

Adrien smiled, “You look good!”

“Thanks Adrien.” Marinette blushed.

The group entered classroom and sat down in their seats seconds before their Teacher arrived, starting the day. Marinette had missed this, even though she wasn’t gone for long she had missed seeing her classmates. After the whole kidnapping incident Marinette, Chloe, and Sabrina had been in the hospital for a day while they check for infections or anything similar, and luckily they hadn’t found anything. Soon after they had to talk to the police all over again, and after what seemed like an eternity, they were allowed to leave and join their friends once again. While school wasn’t her favorite thing in the world it was better than sitting at home doing nothing. 

•••••

Meanwhile at a nearby cafe a blonde haired women sat under an umbrella. She gently sipped on her drink and took small bites of the cafes breakfast meal, which consisted of a small toasted sausage and egg sandwich and a few fruits and vegetables.

The woman watched the clouds pass by sky above her and swept the branch of grapes into her purse, she smiled at the tiny squeals of happiness that emanated from her purse. As she took yet another sip, her phone started to ring. She quickly grabbed it from her purse and answered it, a frown pulling at her lips when she saw the contact number.

“Good morning Gabriel, how is it at the house?” Emilie greeted, a smile evident in her voice.

“Where are you Emelie?” Gabriel began, ignoring the greeting and going straight to the point, “Weren’t you supposed to be in a meeting around now?”

Emilie frowned, “Yes I am, but their running late.”

She could hear the shuffling on paper on the other side of the phone, “Well then could you help me fill out paperwork?”

Emilie sighed and glanced up from the sidewalk, her gaze meeting a woman with midnight hair, “Even if I wanted to, this meeting is very important, and they just arrived,” Emelie sighed and waved at the approaching woman, “When I get back home I’ll try to help with the paperwork.” And with that she hung up.

Bridgette smiled, “Let me guess, Gabriel?” Today Bridgette had tied her hair back into a ponytail and was wearing a pair of black and white basketball shorts, a black tank top, and a pair of black and white running shoes. 

Emelie smiled at her friend, “You have no idea.” 

Bridgette sat down opposite of Emelie and set down her water bottle, “Why so blue?”

Emelie glanced down at her blue dress, heels, and sunhat before responding, “I just felt like today was a good day for blue.”

Bridgette shook her head, “In any case, why did you want to meet?”

The blonde sighed and glanced at the ground, “we need to talk to Fu, I think I found out who what miraculous we’re fighting against.”

Bridgette stood up and Grabbed the blonde’s arm, “Alright let's go!”

•••••

Fu handed a warm cup of tea to his two guests before sitting opposite of the two women, “You two wanted to talk to me?”

Emelie glanced at her reflection in the tea before she spoke, “I think that I know who we’re fighting.”

 

“Argh!”

Fu and Emilie's heads spun toward Bridgette who was currently teary eyed, “I didn’t know how hot this was!”

A smile found its way onto Fu’s face, “As you were saying Mrs. Agreste.”

The blonde took a small breath before speaking, “Well as Bridgette knows my son's birthday is coming up, and I managed to persuade Gabriel to let him have a party. And as as such I wanted to find something I could use to embarrass him in front of his friends, typical mom stuff, you know the drill.” The blonde tightened her grip of her cup, “But when I was in the attic I saw a white butterfly and Dusuu had a cow, claiming that it was an Akuma.” She finally looked up toward Fu, “If he’s right, and I think he is. That means two miraculous against us, one would be the butterfly miraculous and the other is still unknown.”

Master Fu stroked his beard and glanced at the record player that housed the Miracle Box, “That certainly is troubling, and with the Ladybug miraculous out of action we are severely understrength.”

Bridgette’s gaze bounced from Master fu to Emelie and back again, “What?” The two in question looked toward Bridgette in confusion. “Your telling me that you lost the Ladybug miraculous?”

Master Fu shook his head, “I… yes, yes I have.” He cast his eyes downcast, toward the ground, “While I am desperately searching with the help of the other Kawami, her cycle is hundreds of years away.”

A comforting hand found Bridgette’s shoulder, “Bridgette relax.” When the ravenette looked at Emilie she was met with a very kind gaze, and a kind smile. 

“Fine!”

A sudden squeal from the record player grabbed the attention of all three heroes. A tiny green blur flew into the center of the room, Wayzz bowed to the two women before turning to his master, “Master, I sense Hawkmoth’s energy, he’s making his move!”

Emilie felt her phone buzz in her purse, reaching for it she saw a notification she wished didn’t exist, “It says that a supervillain is currently roaming around Collège Françoise Dupont. 

Suddenly the tiny tiger kawami named Taag appeared out from nowhere, “I guess this is where one of us says suit up!”

Master Fu nodded, “You need to defeat the Akuma and bring it to a safe area away from here, I can seal it using magic.”

The two girls nodded and said the words, filling the room with bright scarlet and turquoise light. The two heroes were one the move. 

•••••

Marinette cupped her hands together and shouted into the destroyed classroom, “Is everyone okay?!”

“I am!”

“Me too!”

“I’m alright!”

Marinette smiled, people were okay. It had happened so suddenly, once second Ivan was sent to the principal office for almost starting a fight with Kim, and not even a minute later a massive rock monster arrives and collapses part of the wall. She had never seen anything like it, a supervillain? In real life?

“I am not missing this!”

“Alya wait!” Marinette called out to her friend, but she wasn’t heard over the sound of the hovering news helicopter that was trying to get a story for their network. 

The ravenette turned to Nino and Adrien, “You two get people out of here, I’m gonna try to get Alya out of the danger zone.”

Adrien took a step toward Marinette “I’ll go with you!”

The girl’s bluebell eyes glance at Nino, who shook his head in agreement, “I got things here! Go get Alya and keep her out of the danger!”

The duo nodded and made their way out from the classroom and to the main road, following the path of destruction that moved toward the stadium, Adrien looked over to Marinette as they ran,“We need to find a way to catch up with it, if we can’t catch up with it I don’t know if we’ll find Alya!”

The blonde could see something snap into place in Marinette’s head, “That alleyway! Follow me!” 

Taking the lead, the ravenette lead the blonde through alleyways until they ended up in front of the stadium. As the two searched for sighs of the villain a deep roar echoed through the street.

Adrien pointed to the down the road, “Look!”

Slowly making its way down the road was the bumpy, rough, villain named Stoneheart. His left hand was closed into a fist while the other held the squirming form of Alya Césaire. The villain looked down at the duo, “Will you get in my way or will you move!”

Marinette took a step forward, “All we want is our friend back!”

Stoneheart laughed, “She got in my way! No one gets in Stonehearts way!” Suddenly two blue darts collided with Stoneheart’s chest. Causing the entire group, supervillain and civilian to look at the source.

Atop a nearby building were two women. One in a purple and black latex suit and the other in turquoise, gold and others.

“Drop the girl!” The woman in blue ordered.

Stoneheart growled at the woman, as he did so a purple outline of a moth mask appeared. The women in red, who Marinette recognized as Tigress jumped down from the building, landing next to the two teens. She grabbed them both by the necks of their shirts and pulled them toward her, “WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! Running face first into a supervillain!”

Adrien took a step toward the hero, “We’re trying to get our friend back.”

“By making it mad!?!” Tigress asked in disbelief 

A third voice cut in, “Ti,” the hero in blue had somehow made it next to them without them noticing.

“Yes Pea?” 

Le Peon pointed toward the villain, “Look.”

The group turned toward Stoneheart. Adrien quirked his head sideways and Marinette gasped in shock, taking a few steps backward. Currently standing on the giants shoulder was a man wearing a latex bodysuit, he had a red hood and black eye mask. His body was covered by a red vest while his hands were covered by red fingerless gloves, and while his legs were left alone for the most part, his feet were covered by a pair of red boots. 

The man scanned the group and jumped down from Stoneheart’s shoulder, landing with a roll. Tigress brought her fists up to her chin, ready for a fight, Le Peon grabbed the fans on her hips and opened them, apparently ready for a fight.

“Get behind us!” Le Peon yelled to the civilians.

“Tigress, its him,” Marinette breathed, her hands grew sweaty as the man began to walk toward them. She took a few steps back, Adrien followed her lead, “It’s him, Beetle the man who kidnapped him.”

Tigress’ eyes went wide with rage, “That son of a bitch!” Much to the protest of her peacock alley, She pushed off the ground and leapt toward her adversary. Teeth bared and claws out she snarled at beetle, the man who kidnapped her niece, the man who stood before her.

Beetle laughed, dodging Tigress’ swipe at him upon her landing, “Let’s begin.”


	5. Chapter 5: Stoneheart

Chapter 5: Stoneheart

 

Beetle grinned at the woman in front of him, “Let’s begin.”

 

Without giving Tigress a moment to react the villain swung around, lifted his right leg up into the air, and kicked the woman in the stomach. Sending her back several feet, and giving himself enough room to retreat to Stonehearts side.

 

Meanwhile, at the mouth of the alleyway La Peon watched as her comrade got thrown back,  _ Never thinking before taking action,  _ The peacock thought to herself. Her gaze switched to the Akuma, watching as it began to scale the wall of the nearby stadium. “Crap!” She turned to the two bewildered teenagers behind her, “Stay here, and please,” Her gaze found Adriens, “Don’t do anything stupid.” La Paon then turned on her heel and left the two teenagers behind her, leaping onto the wall of the stadium in hopes of cutting of Stoneheart.

 

Meanwhile, Tigress picked herself off the ground and noticed the blue blur leaping up the wall, a quick glance to the alley confirming her suspicion. Turning back to her opponent, the Revan sized him up, He, was around the same height as her, that being 5’11”. He was definitely younger, probably more athletic as well, not a good combination for her. Scanning his body, she noted the absence of any weapon, be it long or short range. Leaving her to believe that with was going to be a mainly close quarters fight.

 

Her hand reached toward her belt, a smile pulling at her lips, “This should even the odds.” She muttered to herself, fingers grasping at the cords of a whip that currently rested on her hip. 

 

Beetle, realizing the danger, began to close the distance between Tigress and himself. Dodging several swings as he did so, and finally grasping the cord in his hand. Once he had it in his grasp, he turned on his heel and pulled the whip over his shoulder, pulling the woman toward him.

 

“We need to get into the stadium,” Adrien commented, gaze glued to the brawl in front of him.

 

“Yea we do.” Marinette agreed, gaze leaving the fight and turning toward the stadium, “Luckily the gate is still open.”

 

Sprinting across the street, the two teens ran through the tunnel until a yell shook the entire stadium, “KIM!” The deafening yell forced the two to cover their ears in an attempt to save their eardrums.

 

A series of screams echoed through the hall, soon followed by the wave of students fleeing the scene. Marinette looked over her shoulder at Adrien, “Do you still want to help?”

 

Adrien nodded, “Of course I do.”

 

Marinette smiled, “Then let's keep going!” Turning back around completely the girl began to sprint full speed toward the field, quickly exiting the shadows of the hallway, and finding themselves only feet away from the giant.

 

La Peon, who was currently fighting the rocky giant, noticed the presence of the two teenagers, “You’re kidding me! I told you two not to do anything stupid.” 

 

Taking this as his chance, Stoneheart delivered a swift punch to the hero, sending her into the stands. “KIM!” The Akuma yelled in rage at losing his target, his attention was soon drawn to the two bystanders, and as his gaze found the two a purple glow began to surround his face.

 

Meanwhile, outside the stadium, Tigress peeled herself off of a wall and decided to ditch the whip for now. After she had initially decided to use it she had missed her target, lost her balance, and been flung into the wall. The whip had not fixed her problems, they had only made them worse.

 

“So, I take it that you work for whoever holds the butterfly miraculous.” Tigress began, walking opposite of the man fighting against her.

 

Beetle shrugged, “I only allied myself with him because he has something I need.”

 

Tigress stopped, a sour gaze meeting Beetle’s confident one, “Oh, and what do you need so badly.”

 

Now opposite of Tigress, the hooded villain grinned, “That's for me to know, and for you to find out!” 

 

Tigress ended the conversation there and hurled herself at her enemy. Bringing her claws out once more, the tiger swiped at the man cheek with her right hand but was blocked by his now raised arm. He brought his right hand up to send a punch into her gut but was interrupted when Tigress jumped off the ground, flipped in the air, and kicked Bettle on the side of his head, knocking him down to one knee. Tigress slid to a stop and let out a breath, raising her left hand and formed a fist, ready to punch Beetle in the back of the head and knock him out. Beetle had other plans however, he leaned forward and pushed off the ground with his palms, kicking his opponent on the chin. Sending her stumbling back a few feet and giving himself some breathing room.

 

“You’re pretty good,” Beetle told his opponent, a small buzz hovering the side of his face where Tigress had just kicked him.

 

“Not so bad yourself,” Tigress told her adversary. A small buzz floating at the chin, and the taste of iron in her mouth.

 

The two clashed once more, Tigress striking the man across the cheek. Recovering from the strike, Beetle spun and sent a roundhouse kick in the direction of Tigress’ gut, which sent the woman tumbling backward and to the floor. Not giving the woman a chance to breathe Beetle raised his hands into the air, “Lucky Charm!” out of breath and hurting all over, the man was relieved to have received a smoke bomb. Instantly throwing it to the ground, smoke billowed out of the container and blocked Beetle from his opponent's field of vision. Pleased with his work, the villain turned on his heel and lept toward the nearest building and away from the stalemate.

 

Tigress in the meantime, let out a long painful breath. Her head roared within pain from the physical punishment she had just received. Nevertheless, she picked herself up, almost falling back over in the process, and began to scan her surroundings noting the absence of her enemy, “He must have fled.” She turned away from the sight of the skirmish and began to take long and heavy steps toward the stadium. Picking up her whip on the way into the tunnel

 

“Help her up,” Marinette instructed. 

 

The two had been able to evade Stoneheart for the time being but had decided to help get La Peon back up from the hit she took just minutes earlier. As they pulled her out of the collapsed seating area they heard the hero hiss in pain when Marinette touched her lower chest in order to get a better grip while moving the taller woman’s arm over her shoulder.

 

Somewhere nearby the Akuma bellowed out his usual, “KIM!” 

 

Now having picked up the unconscious hero the two began to move her out of the stands, going into one on the descending ramps and behind the seating area. Finally finding a good spot to stop, the two teenagers slowly let the hero of their support and lowered to where she was resting against the tunnel wall.

 

La Peon looked worse than she had earlier. She had short ragged breathing, a trail of blood going down the side of her head, and had her hand currently resting against her lower chest, over her lower ribcage.

 

“How is she faring?” A familiar voice called from deeper in the tunnel. 

 

The two teenagers turned to the source, only for them to find Tigress in a similar condition to her comrade. The only differences being that Tigress was standing, and she wasn’t clutching at her ribcage. However, she did have short, ragged breathing and a pained expression.

 

“Not too good, she can’t stand up on her own and might have a broken rib or not,” Adrien answered the superhero. 

 

A determined look replaced the pained expression on Tigress’ face, “I’ll deal with the Akuma.” As she made her way past the three bystanders a hand grabbed her shoulder.

 

“No.” Marinette denied.

 

Tigress’ eyes went wide, “... What…?”

 

“No.” The baker repeated, “You’re not going out there.”

 

“Why not!” The hero yelled out in confusion and bewilderment at her niece's actions.

 

Marinette’s own determined gaze found that of the heroes, “You’re not going out there because you can barely stand, probably have a concussion, and could die out there!” The raven took a breath, calming her tone before looking back at the hero in front of her, “Look, you saved my life a couple weeks ago, I’m just returning the favor.”

 

The determined look on Tigress’ face changed to realization, “...Ok…we need...to leave…” she barely finished that sentence before the woman collapsed onto Marinette, who almost tripped while trying to catch the woman. 

 

“Adrien, get La Peon and follow me, we’re going to take them to the bakery for shelter,” Marinette instructed.

 

“Alright,” Adrien answered

 

After helping La Peon off the ground, the group made their way out of the stadium and down the same alleyway as they had arrived in. The difference was the twist and turns that rapidly shortened their time. Within the half hour Sabine opened the bakery door, expecting to find some terrified Parisians, but instead found her daughter, daughters crush, and two bizarrely costumed women covered in sweat.

 

“Mom, do you have somewhere where we can put them, they’re injured.”

 

Sabine snapped to attention, “Take them up the stairs and lay them on the couch, I'll be up there in a few minutes.”

 

“Thanks, mom,” Marinette responded with a smile and nod before turning back to her classmate and beckoning him up the stairs and into the living room where they finally laid down the two heroes. Tigress was set down on the floor, meanwhile, La Peon was given the couch due to her condition.

 

By the time Sabine had made her way up the stairs, first aid and ice pack in hand, Tigress was conscious once more. Sabine turned to Marinette and Adrien, “Does anyone need an ice pack?” 

 

Adrien pointed the La Peon, “She has a broken rib, we need to stop the swelling.” Jumping into action Sabine, Adrien, and Marinette all began to care for the heroes. While Adrien applied the ice pack, Marinette made sure that Tigress was getting rest, meanwhile, Sabine had taken a look at the two heroes and decided to make a executive decision. 

 

“We need to get the blonde to the hospital.”

 

Adrien sputtered, “How do you know?”

 

Sabine pointed at the woman's chest, which had seemed to have a small divet above her ribcage, “We won't be able to help without knowing what’s exactly broken.” 

 

Adrien agreed with that knowledge and looked down at the older woman, “We can bring her downstairs so the paramedics can get to her easier.”

 

A hand grabbed his shoulder, causing him to turn toward the hand's owner, and finding a worn out, sweaty, and all together mess of a Marinette, “We can’t move her.” She paused, gaze turning to the injured woman in front of Adrien, “We already risked so much by dragging her to the safety of the bakery, I’m… I’m just afraid that if we move her again that we’ll do more harm than good.”

 

Another hand found Adriens shoulder, Sabine's kind motherly voice sounding above him, “That’s exactly why we need to stay where we are and wait for this to boil over.”

 

As the three turned their attention to the injured heroes and as they did so Marinettes mind flashed back to Alya’s predicament. She was still in trouble, and slowly getting farther and farther away from any help they could provide. Marinette turned her gaze to look outside the nearby window, she could see the silhouette of the giant, smoke from destroyed buildings, and a bee flying past the glass of the window, fleeing the carnage and destruction. Marinette sympathized with the bee, time was running out to save her friend and just like that bee, there was nothing she could do against something so much stronger than her. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys thought of this chapter


	6. Chapter 6: Round Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter I've done as of yet... so tired...please leave a comment...

Chapter 6: Round Two

 

Master Fu stared grimly at the news. How could it have gotten this bad? What had happened to Tigress and La Peon? Had they been killed? Or had they been forced to retreat?

 

His brown eyes turned to Wayzz, “Can you sense them?”

 

Wayzz nodded, “I can sense Tigress, it’s faint but there.”

 

“What about La Peon?” Fu asked, concern clear in his voice.

 

“I can just barely sense it, it seems as though she’s in a worse condition than Tigress is." Wayzz let out a small hum, "they appear to be near Françoise Dupont High School.”

 

A small smile pulled at his lips, “Let's get going!” The man stood up with a little struggle, “Wayzz! Shell On!” A green light engulfed the old man, replacing his Hawaiian button up with green samurai Armor, a green circular hat, black baggy pants, and green steel-toed boots. 

 

A smile appeared on the Jade turtles Face. Filled with newfound strength, he ran to the nearest window and made he jumped to the nearest building. Experience driving him, he basically flew across the rooftops leading to Françoise Dupont High School. 

 

Once there Jade turned his eyes to the surrounding areas. He could see Helicopters circle around the smoke and destruction farther out in the city. A frown returned to his face, “How did it come to this?”

 

Movement caught his eye, causing him to turn toward the sight. What he saw surprised him, inside of the Dupain bakery, on the second floor, sat five people. Two of which he knew personally, and three he had at least seen throughout his daily life. Though it was hard to see, Tigress was resting against a couch, head angled up toward the roof and La Peon was sitting on the couch with Adrien Agreste applying an Ice Pack to her ribs.

 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng meanwhile was gazing out the window, probably at the Destruction that was facing the city she had been living in her whole life. Jade stroked his beard, Could Tigress get back up to fight? Or was she too injured to fight?

 

Precisely at that moment, Marinette glanced up at the sky and noticed him. She tilted her head at him before turning toward Tigress, who had begun moving again minutes prior. The hero gazed out of the window for a second before meeting Jade’s gaze, a smile graced her lips. She turned to her niece and asked something before turning back around and mouthing one word to the Turtle. 

 

“Balcony!”

 

Jade quickly got the point and jumped over several roofs, and landed on the balcony. It was very well put together, with a small rose garden just over the railing, a series of plants on a shelf closer to the chimney, a wooden table with a watering can, and a small chair and blanket for sitting in the nice Parisian air. 

 

Just as Jade had finished scanning his surroundings, the nearby trapdoor opened, revealing an exhausted Tigress.

 

Jade opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when Tigress raised a hand, “Before you start, we got the shit kicked out of us.”

 

Jade crossed his arms, “How bad?”

 

“I have a small concussion,” She paused, looking down through the glass of the trapdoor, “La Peon can’t go back into action, her injuries are way worse than mine.” 

 

Jade brought a hand to his chin, “This is very bad.” His gaze found itself out at the city, smoke, and fire on the horizon, “We need some kind of an advantage.”

 

Tigress’ expression changed, a small smile pulling at her lips, “What if… we brought in more Miraculous?”

 

Jade shook his head, and began to pace around the balcony, “I’m against the idea, we can’t risk anything more than what we already have.”

 

“Master!” Tigress pointed to the floor of the balcony, “La Peon is too injured to fight, and you’re too old to even be in your suit right now!” Tigress then took a deep breath, and brought her arms to her sides, “I’m not saying that we need to bring in an overwhelming amount of miraculous, just one to tip the scales!”

 

jade stopped pacing, turning his head toward his friend, “Your niece, I presume?” 

 

“H-huh?” Tigress stuttered.

 

“You want your niece with you, don’t you?” Jade asked, a knowing gaze glued to the hero in front of him.

 

“I-I guess you’re right,” Tigress slumped her shoulders and turned her head down in embarrassment.

 

A kind hand met his shoulder, “Don’t be embarrassed, your niece has all the qualities of a wielder.” A kind gaze meeting Tigress’, “My only worry is that we’re rushing this decision.”

 

“All I worry about is that we don’t have the miraculous that she’ll need,” Tigress responded.

 

“Oh, she does.” Jade began, “While she would’ve made an amazing Ladybug, she’ll still make a great Bee.”

 

A smile pierced Tigress’ exhausted face, “I’ll give her a pep talk, you get the miraculous.”

 

The turtle nodded before jumping from the roof, and Tigress watched him until he had disappeared behind the endless sea of rooftops. A defeated sigh escaping her lips, she hadn’t wanted it to turn out this way. She didn’t want Marinette fighting on the frontlines of a war that has already taken so much. But here she was! About to give her niece a pep talk about being a superhero… yay!

 

This was going to be fun!

 

With a small huff, Tigress turned on her heel and made her way down the trapdoor, through Marinette’s bedroom, and all the way back into the living room. All the while thinking of the perfect way to get Sabine's approval to let her daughter fight against two supervillains. 

 

When Tigress arrived back into the living room she noticed something, the absence of Sabine and Adrien. Marinette had taken Adriens position next to La Peon, watching over her, and making sure that the hero didn’t go crazy if she woke up.

 

Tigress made her way over to the brunette, “Where’d Adrien and Sabine go?”

 

Glancing away from the hero she was caring for, Marinette met Tigress’ gaze, “They went to find another ice pack, this one is starting to thaw.”

 

Tigress moved her gaze to the window, noticing the form of Jade returning. Here it goes, the tiger thought to herself, “So… Marinette, you like superheroes right?”

 

Marinette tilted her head sideways, “Why are you asking me this?”

 

Tigress tensed, “I’m asking you because…,” The hero let out a frustrated huff, “Because, I need someone to fight by my side.” Tigress turned her gaze to her suffering partner, “Pea can’t fight because of her current condition.” Her gaze turned back to Marinette, “And the other holder can’t fight due to his age, which means that you’re the best option.”

 

Marinette ducked her head, “But why me? What makes me the best choice?”

 

Tigress knelt down and grabbed her niece by the shoulders, “You’re courageous, brave, intelligent, and a hard worker!” Tigress picked the girl up, hands still on her shoulders, "That’s the perfect combination for a superhero!”

 

Marinette’s memory looked back to when she had first met Beetle, how she had been tied up and left in the elements. Her memory turned to look at how she had gotten out, how she had managed to break the bonds and escape her captors. 

 

Tigress watched as the girl’s gaze changed from a nervous gaze to one of confidence. Marinette turned her gaze to the hero and nodded, “Ok, what do you need me to do?”

 

A muffled thump above the two gave Tigress her answer, “Follow me.” The two made their way up into Marinette’s bedroom and from there up to the balcony above her bed. 

 

Once they had made their way to the balcony, Jade smiled at the girl, “Greeting, Marinette.” 

 

Marinette’s jaw dropped in surprise, “You’re the person I saw on the roof!”

 

“Indeed,” Jade responded with a smile, “I am glad to see that you’ll be the next holder of the Bee Miraculous.”

 

Marinette tilted her head once more, “Miraculous?”

 

Jade held up his wrist, revealing a turtle themed bracelet around his wrist, “A miraculous is a piece of jewelry that gives us our powers, for me, it's this bracelet, and for you, it will be this comb.” 

 

Jade handed the girl a brown candle box with indecipherable red text on it, Jade smiled at the girl, “Open it, and it will explain everything.” 

 

After a second of hesitation, Marinette grabbed the top of the box and tilted it open. Immediately after, a bright yellow light blinded the three, a small squeak from Marinette followed soon after. A sphere of light began to hover over the box eventually forming a giant, fuzzy, bee.

 

The bee bowed at the shocked girl before her, “How may I serve you, my queen?”

 

“A giant bee?” Marinette asked in shock.

 

Tigress stepped forward, “Not a bee, she is a Kawami the magical creatures that give the miraculous their powers.”

 

“I can give you the power to immobilize your opponents!” Pollen told her chosen with an excited tone.

Marinette raised an eyebrow, “How?”

 

Pollen smiled at the bewildered girl, “First you’ll need to transform, after that you can use whatever weapon you have and say the word Swarm to send an entire swarm of bees at your opponent, immobilizing them.”

 

“Well, then how do I transform?” Marinette asked, obviously struggling to keep up.

 

“Say the words, Bug On, and I will be taken into the miraculous to help you on your mission.”

 

Tigress stepped forward, “I’ll explain everything else on the way, you ready?”

 

Marinette glanced at the comb inside her palm, a determined gaze in her eyes, “I’m ready!” Clipping the comb into her hair, Marinette said the magic words, “Pollen, Bug on!” and with that, a bright yellow light surrounded the girl.

 

___________________________________

 

Gunshots echoed throughout the streets of Paris as the Police Nationale battled the Akuma in absence of heroes. They had made initial contact on Boulevard de Courcelles but had been pushed further and further back until a short battle at the Arc de Triomphe. Many were injured when the Arc itself collapsed, many more when Beetle had rejoined the struggle. 

 

Throughout Avenue George V, Beetle had softened up the Police Nationale so badly that it had deformed into a general retreat across the river to their better-defended areas.

 

“I’m out!” An officer yelled after firing the entirety of his ammo at the increasingly large Akuma

 

“Holy Shit! How much can this thing take?” Another yelled after witnessing the absence of damage. 

 

Roger, who had been fighting the Akuma for about an hour at this point turned to his comrades, “Fall back across the bridge!”

 

The Akuma roared in irritation, swatting helicopters out the sky and kicking cars out of his way. While the Police Nationale had planned to stop the Akuma at Pont de l’Alma but so far the Akuma had been too much for the law enforcement could handle. 

 

Upon the order, one of the officers jumped into his patrol car and began to speed down the cleared bridge. Beetle had other ideas: jumping from one of the arches, the villain managed to land on the windshield crawl over to the window and sent his fist through the glass. Knocking out the Cop, causing the car to collide with the railing, and sending Beetle flying a few feet. 

 

As Beetle picked himself back up a car sped past him and toward the opposite side of the bridge. Reaching into his vest, Beetle pulled out a small net with weights and threw it at the speeding car. The rope instantly wrapped around the wheel of the car and immobilized the wheel, causing the cop to lose control of the car, and send it rolling down the bridge.

 

Beetle’s lips curled with a smile, “This is fun.”

 

“Don’t get too carried away Beetle,” Hawkmoth warned from the new earpiece Tikki had made for him, “We need to get Stoneheart to the Eiffel Tower, and I need to make my speech.”

 

Beetle frowned, “Way to spoil the fun.” As Stoneheart slowly stomped past the villain, Beetle let out a long sigh. Does hawkmoth always have to spoil the fun?

 

A whine from the captured reporter brought a smile back to Beetle’s face, At least I have that. While Alya obviously knew that the heroes had been defeated she had resorted to being as annoying as humanly possible. The villains found it funny, she found it sad.

 

Pain suddenly erupted in the back of Beetle’s head as something collided with him, “OW! What the hell?”

 

As the villain turned around his jaw almost dropped. In front of him were two heroes, one of them looking like a worn out, exhausted, and pissed off tigress. The other looking like an equally pissed, but not so exhausted Bee

 

Beetle turned his eyes to the new-Bee. Her suit covered her from the neck down. The top was black, a V underlining her breasts followed by another V of black. From then on, the suit was yellow save for the two stripes of black on her legs and her black kitten-heeled boots. She had black fuzz cuffs wound around her ankles, and yellow fuzz cuffs wound around her wrists just above her black gloves. Her hair was tied back into pigtails with yellow ribbons, and the pigtails themselves were striped black and yellow with a pointed end similar to that of a bee’s stinger. A mask covered her blue eyes, black over her eyes, and yellow beneath them. She had a scepter attached two her back and a pair of nearly transparent wings.

 

Beetle turned his gaze back to the lead hero, “Welcome back Tigress, I hope your head doesn’t hurt too much.” The villain taunted, collecting himself with a grin on his face.

 

“Don’t get too high a mighty Beetle, you got lucky last time!”

 

Beetle quirked an eyebrow, “Oh really?” He gestured to the two heroes beside her, “Who are those two? Junior heroes? Interns?”

 

“Their..” Tigress began, taking a few steps closer to her enemy, “None of your business.”

 

Beetle crossed his arms, “Lady, my business is with whoever I want it to be with.”

 

The earpiece in beetle’s ear clicked on once more, Hawkmoths voice speaking with excitement “buy as much time as you can, Stonehearts almost to where he needs to be.”

 

Beetle gazed down at his feet and smiled, picking up a baton. He gazed at the three heroes, “Come at me.”

 

Within seconds Pont de l’Alma became a battlefield once more, the two forces clashing at amazing speeds. Tigress grabbed her whip and began to swing it with precise strikes at her enemy, hitting him on his cheek, thigh, and left arm. 

 

Beetle quickly remedied that however, on the next swing that came at him Beetle sidestepped the strike and grabbed the cord itself, wrapping it around his arm, “This seems familiar doesn’t it?” Not giving the woman a moment to speak, the villain turned on his heel and began to spin. This caused the hero to lose her balance and be sent flying off of the bridge and into the river below.

 

Beetle now turned his gaze to the rookie and grinned, “I’ll give you two one chance, turn away and never come back.”

 

The bee stepped forward, “Fat chance!”

 

As the two began to circle each other Marigold thought back on her opponents fighting style, at the stadium he closed the distance between himself and Tigress before making any major moves, and he did so here too. Does that mean he relies on close quarters?

 

Beetle, with a sour look on his face, decided to begin the second round. He stopped circling the girl in front of him and charged forward. Marigold had other plans, she jumped away from the man and began to use her wings to fly out of reach.

 

With a sour look on his face, Beetle glared up at the flying bee, “Don’t be so scared, I don’t bite!”

 

Marigold grabbed the scepter from behind her back, and with a sarcastic tone said, “Then I hope this doesn’t.” 

 

Using her wings, the young hero dove towards Beetle and swung the scepter. Beetle attempted to block but Marigold’s momentum was too much for the villain, he lost his balance and fell backward.

 

Picking himself back up Beetle looked down at his left hand, the cords of Tigress’ whip still wrapped around it. A smile formed on the man’s face, and a plan began to form within his head.

 

As Marigold flew around for another pass at the villain she noticed the sinister smile on his face. Beetle began to twirl around the whip like a sling and sent it flying toward his opponent, managing to wrap it around the poor girl’s upper body, causing her to crash. 

 

Beetle began to laugh, “You seriously are a rookie, aren’t you?” he began to walk toward the captured bee in front of him, “Rule number one of fighting against an opponent, never turn your back.” As he grew closer to Marigold he noticed the girl was trying to wiggle to her scepter, “Don’t try it, rookie, you’re just wasting your energy.”

 

“Is she?” a familiar voice asked the villain. Turning to the source of the voice, Beetle’s mildly pissed off gaze met Tigress’ completely enraged one.  

 

“How many times are we gonna go through this Tigress, I’ve beaten you twice now.”

 

Tigress gave a small smile at the villain, “You know what they say, third time's the charm.”

 

As the two began to brawl for the third time that day, Marigold continued to struggle with the whip, finally managing to worm out a single arm from the cords grip. With that Marigold continued to crawl and grasp for her nearby scepter.

 

Meanwhile, Tigress blocked a kick from her opponent with one arm and sent a punch in the jaw with the other. Stumbling backward, Beetle used a nearby car to gain his balance, “As much as I would love to say that I’m enjoying this, I am on a tight timetable and this is really putting me behind schedule.”

 

Tigress gritted her teeth, “What? Gotta fight the rest of Paris?” 

 

Beetle narrowed his eyes, “No actually, I have a--”

 

“Swarm!”

 

The two opponents turned to look at Marigold, who had freed herself from the whip’s grasp. She had grabbed her scepter and had said the words, an endless swarm of bees had begun flying towards the villain. With each one that collided with the villain a small bit of honey materialized, quickly encasing the villain in an endless amount of honey, immobilizing him. 

 

Tigress turned away from Beetle, “Get going, you’ll need to recharge.”

 

Marigold’s jaw almost hit the floor, “But what about getting Beetle’s miraculous?”

 

Tigress continued down the bridge, “Not our top priority.”

 

“But--”

“Marigold!” Tigress yelled out, gaze firmly glued to the rookie, “Believe me, I would love nothing more than to take Beetle out of play, but right now we have to fight for the people of Paris, we’ll get beetle another day.”

 

Marigold looked down at her feet, “O-Ok.”

 

Tigress gave Marigold a pat on the back, “You did good, but right now it’s time for me and Jade to finish this fight, get going and stay safe.”

 

With a nod, Marigold used her wings once more, leaving the battle to the two older heroes. She grabbed her whip from the ground, and cracked her knuckles, “Let’s do this!” With those three words, Tigress began to make her way toward the Akuma, Toward the Eiffel Tower.

___________________________________

 

While Tigress and Marigold had been fighting Beetle, Jade had turned his focus to Stoneheart. unsurprisingly the Police Nationale hadn’t gotten any farther in slowing down the Akuma and had managed to almost quadruple his power and size. By the time Jade had arrived at the scene the Akuma was almost a third of the Eiffel Towers height. 

 

Jade decided to land next to Roger, as the man was the leader of the Police Nationale, “Sir, I can’t help but notice how bad the situation has gotten.”

 

Rodger, who hadn’t turned to look at the hero as of yet waved off the hero, “We’ve got everything under control citizen, proceed to the evacuation zone.”

 

Jade gave a look of confusion at the taller man before gazing at the Akuma. It was currently struggling to get through the now thin space between buildings on Rue de Monttessuy. Police Nationale was deployed on the neighboring Avenue de la Bourdonnais, ready to fire on the closing in Akuma. 

 

Roger grabbed the radio on his vest, “Fire on sight.”

 

“Mr. Raincomprix!” Jade protested, “You cannot possibly be this unobservant!”

 

Finally turning to the old man next to him, Roger was taken back by the man's appearance, “W-who are you?”

 

“You can call me The Jade Turtle.” Jade informed, “Fighting supervillains like this one is my specialty.”

 

Roger, still a little taken aback turned back toward the Akuma, “What do you propose we do?” 

 

Jade began to stroke his beard, “Let him get into the Champ de Mars, I’ll slow him down from there.”

 

Roger almost began to laugh, “And why should we do that?”

 

Jade gave a large sigh, and turned toward the officer, “With every hit he receives, he gets stronger! Would you rather risk the lives of several hundred people who can get crushed by a falling building, or the Eiffel tower?”

 

Roger thought a second before grabbing his radio once again, “Fall back, don’t shoot at the giant!” He turned to Jade, “Don’t make me regret this Jade.”

 

With a small nod, Jade was alone. He began to make his way into one of the trees inside the  Champ de Mars, using his suit as camouflage and a chance to figure out the Akumatized object was.

 

Going off of what he had seen already, the Akuma had grabbed an innocent girl with his left hand and his right had been closed at all times. So the top priority was getting the girl out of harm's way, after that they can try and get the other hand open. 

 

With a thump, Tigress landed on the branch next to Jade’s, “So, you got the Police Nationale to back off, good job.”

 

“It wasn’t easy, Rodger doesn’t think we can do this,” Jade informed.

 

“So, what’s the game plan?” Tigress asked upon feeling the weight of the Akuma’s footsteps.

 

“First things first, we need to get that girl out of harm's way.”

 

“How are we going to go that?”

 

“Not sure yet.” Jade answered honestly, “I’m sure we’ll figure something out.”

 

Tigress grabbed her chin, “After that?”

 

Jade turned to his partner with a smile, “I believe that the Akumatized object is in his other fist if we can somehow open it I can use magic to keep the Akuma from spreading.” 

 

Tigress began to stretch her arms, “Alright, let's do this!”

 

Within the next minute, Stoneheart entered the Park and was attacked by a flurry of strikes from Tigress’ whip and several powerful hits from Jade’s shield. Stoneheart attempted to hit Tigress but with the surrounding terrain, she was able to evade very easily. 

 

Meanwhile, Jade circled around the Akuma and began throwing his shield at the Akuma’s neck, back, and behind the knee. All the while hoping that they would be able to find a way to get the brunette out of harm's way. 

 

Tigress, with a new idea, used her whip to repel the giant Akuma and climb onto its face. “Hey, ugly up here!”

 

With divided attention, the Akuma tried to swat at the hero on its face but with both hands clasped into fists he did little more than punching himself in the face, Stoneheart roared in rage,  “GET OFF!” Jade, realizing Tigress’ goal made ceased his attacks and began to make his way back toward the front of the Akuma.

 

Tigress smiled, noticing Jade making his way back toward her. Carefully made her way toward Stoneheart’s eye, balled her hand into a fist, and began punching the Akuma’s iris. The Akuma screamed in pain, and let go of the girl in an attempt to grab the hero. Jade caught the girl in his arms and fell back into the trees. Tigress meanwhile jumped off the Akuma’s face and continued her strikes on the Akuma, causing him to scream in annoyance.

 

Alya looked down at the short hero who had saved her, “I’m alright, thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Jade began with a smile, “Next time, stay at a safe distance.”

 

“Oh I will.” the brunette responded with a shaky laugh, “I think I’ve been a little too close to death for my age.”

 

“Jade, a little help please,” Tigress yelled, annoyance clear in her voice. Jade nodded to the now safe girl before turning back to stoneheart. 

 

As the turtle made his way closer to the battle he watched the closed fist, an idea beginning to cross his mind, “Tigress, restrain his arm!”

 

Tigress dodged another swing at her, grabbed her whip and swung it at her opponent’s open hand, catching it by the wrist. 

 

At the same moment, Jade threw his shield at the Akuma’s jaw. “STOP IT!” The irritated Akuma yelled out. 

 

Stoneheart tried to grab at the turtle with his left hand, but with it restricted due to a whip, tree, and a hero pulling against it, the Akuma wasn’t able to grab at the hero before another strike reached his jaw. 

 

Stoneheart, exhausted from the fighting, annoyed, and just a little done with this whole supervillain thing, opened his right hand and reached out toward the hero. Taking this as his chance, Jade threw his shield at the Akuma once more and made a break for the nearby object. 

 

Stoneheart, who had fallen backward began to reach out toward the turtle, “NO!”

 

Jade stepped on the corrupted poem, releasing the butterfly and causing the rocks of Stoneheart to collapse into the unconscious form of Ivan.

 

Tigress fell backward, onto the grass and took a deep breath, “It’s over.”

 

Alya let out a short excited yell, “Yes! That was so cool!”

 

Roger took off his hat, eyes wide at the now gone supervillain, “They really did it!”

 

Le Paon, Adrien, Sabine, and Marinette smiled at the television screen, “It’s over!”

 

Jade grabbed the Akuma with both hands and let out a pained gasp, “Time to go!”

 

Gabriel Agreste looked down at his tablet with a dissatisfied gaze, “They did it.”

 

Beatle gazed at Eiffel Tower, “They did it.” He climbed up the nearby buildings roof and turned back to the tower, “This is going to be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys liked it, it took me a couple days and a lot of dedication. Please leave a kudos and a comment


	7. Not an update

Hello people!

This is for those of you who are waiting for a new chapter of any one of my Miraculous Ladybug fanfictions. While I had fun writing them in the past times have changed and I’ve decided to leave the fandom. 

I thought long and hard when it came to this decision, almost for a whole month in fact. My decision ultimately came down to two factors.

My interest & Enjoyment of the show: As time had gone on my enjoyment in the show got to a point where I stopped watching, my interest mirrored that I found myself leaving the fandom and already turing to other fandoms such as MHA, RWBY and others.  
The fun of writing: When I write I try to enjoy what I am doing, but as it came to the later chapters of all my stories I found myself not enjoying what I was doing. It’s just not fun for me to write for the ML community anymore. 

I know that a lot of you came from stories such as ‘Bronze Fox’ ‘Shuffle’ and ‘Demons’ I hope that you don’t hate me for this sudden update, but i’ll never forget the growth I had when writing these stories.

Thanks for Everything,  
Rook_385

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment/Follow/Give Kudos. I really like this one and I want to see the readers reaction!


End file.
